Alexis Marco/History
Background Early Childhood Alexis was born as the second child and daughter to a well-known Altean scientist, Dr. Antania Marco, and is the younger, half-sister of Farren Marco. Alexis' birth father, a man named Davren, was unwilling to raise a child and abandoned them when Antania refused to terminate the pregnancy. Like Farren, Alexis grew up never knowing the identity of her father, though unlike her sister, Alexis was never bothered by this and never expressed any interest in knowing who he was, happy with having just her mother and sister. During her childhood, Alexis often played with her older sister and Princess Allura. Often times she was caught in the middle of her mother and sister's arguing over the identity of Farren's father, and Alexis often tried to mediate between them, with little success. Alexis had a very close relationship with her mother, due to their shared interest in science and robotics. As a result of her agoraphobia and social anxiety in public or in large groups, Alexis often confined herself to her room and used machines to interact with the outside world. Through this, Alexis became an efficient hacker renowned for her technical prowess and often assisted her sister Farren through her drones while she was on scouting missions. During Zarkon's attack on Altea, Alexis fled to the Castle of Lions with her mother and sister where their mother intended to place herself and Alexis in cryo stasis with Princess Allura and Coran. During their escape, she tripped and broke her glasses, but her mother replaced them with her own. Alexis was placed in cryo stasis first and unbeknownst to her, their mother placed Farren in cryo stasis instead of herself. Rise of Voltron 10,000 years later, Alexis was awoken from cryo stasis by her sister, following the arrival of five human teenagers to the Castle of Lions with the Blue Lion. Unlike her sister, Alexis was quick to accept the five humans as the Paladins of Voltron and was eager learn more about their species and culture. She developed a particular interest in Pidge and through a bio scan, discovered Pidge was actually a girl. Realizing that Pidge must have had her reasons for concealing her sex, Alexis kept the secret and chose to wait until Pidge was ready to share the information. Alexis' interest in Pidge only continued to grow regardless of the fact that they were both girls. Due to having grown up in a time of war and seeing so much regret in soldiers and citizens, Alexis chose to make her interest and advances onto Pidge very obvious so as to avoid any confusion. Following the "death" of her sister, Alexis was extremely heartbroken at the loss of the last family member she had. In secret, she began training herself to fight in an effort to be more like Farren and honor her memory. However, her efforts did little to improve her poor skills in combat, so Alexis instead returned her focus on what she was better at: technical assistance and hacking. Still, Alexis strove to be more outgoing and a more active member of the team, overcoming her agoraphobia and anxiety in crowds in the process. Still clinging onto the hope that Farren was alive, Alexis chose to sneak aboard the Galra ship she was held on - without telling the Paladins - in order to learn Farren's fate for certain. She discovered that Farren was indeed alive, but had become an experimentation subject of the Druids and was being brainwashed as an assassin. Utilizing the subterfuge skills she had learned from years of watching Farren's work, Alexis managed to stay aboard the ship unnoticed, until she was able to send an encoded distress signal to the Paladins. Together, the two were able to escape and eventually reunite with the Paladins. When newcomer L'ynnx joined the team, Alexis was one of the first to quickly welcome and take her under her wing. Because L'ynnx came from a primitive world and had absolutely no knowledge or experience with sophisticated technology, Alexis helped to teach L'ynnx all about her new world. She began to coordinate training sequences for Farren in order for her to understand and master her new magical abilities while also fully supporting her sister's budding relationship with Keith. Alexis was briefly upset when she discovered that they had gotten together but not told anyone, including her, though she was still very happy with the news. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z